habiticafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zelfopgelegde uitdagingen
Hoewel Habitica veel manieren biedt om spelers uit te dagen, zoals prestaties, queestes en uitdagingen, kan een speler het punt bereiken waar ze vinden dat ze alles hebben gedaan. Andere spelers vinden dat hun huidige niveau of grote goudstapels het spel te makkelijk maken, waardoor ze vaker terugvallen in slechte gewoontes dan dat ze zelf willen. De onderstaande suggesties zijn gemaakt door spelers om het spel leuk te houden en zichzelf scherp te houden. De meesten maken het spel moeilijker, maar anderen veranderen het op andere manieren. Enkele hiervan kunnen samengevoegd worden om een werkelijk uitdagende ervaring te creëeren. Moeilijkheidsgraad verhogen Geen uitrusting, geen gezonheidsdrankjes, geen spreuken Met een nieuw personage of nadat je de bol der hergeboorte hebt gebruikt om terug bij niveau 1 te beginnen, speel het spel door enkel te vertrouwen op het stijgen van niveaus en perfecte dag versterkingen om attributen te doen stijgen en jezelf te genezen. Een variatie hiervan is dat je ook geen eigenschapspunten mag toewijzen. De Hide Reward Items extensie kan gebruikt worden om uitrusting en gezondheidsdranken van je beloningenlijst te verstoppen, waardoor je de verleiding om ze te kopen makkelijker kan weerstaan. Geen gezondheidsdrankje: Lekker veel shoppen Deze methode is aangeraden voor nieuwe accounts of accounts op een laag niveau. Speel het spel als gewoonlijks, maar zodra je genoeg goud hebt om uitrusting te kopen, koop het. Ga zo verder voor ieder stuk uitrusting of beloning. Deze methode probeert je goud leeg te houden. Dit verhoogt de moeilijkheidsgraad doordat je regelmatig niet genoeg goud zult hebben om gezondheidsdrankjes te kopen. Dit is net iets anders dan spelen zonder gezondheidsdrankjes te kopen, gezien je ze meestal niet eens zal kunnen kopen. Dit dwingt de speler om weinig tot geen gezondheidsdrankjes te gebruiken. Deze methode is een goede voorbereiding om de originele "Geen gezondheidsdrankjes" uitdaging aan te gaan. Deze methode werkt uitstekend goed met seizoensvoorwerpen, zoals spookachtige glitters. Giftige to-do's Als je een to-do hebt die je niet wilt uitstellen, maak er dan een dagelijkse taak van. Tot het voltooid is, zul je dagelijks schade oplopen en niet in staat zijn om een perfecte dag bonus te krijgen. Wanneer je de taak voltooid kan je de dagelijkse taak verwijderen of bewerken naar een nieuwe taak. Vergiftigd Je kan één of meerdere dagelijkse taken maken met de naam "Vergiftigd!" die je nooit mag afvinken. Ze zorgen ervoor dat je dagelijks schade oploopt en moedigen je aan om een niveau te stijgen. Je kan ook een beloning maken genaamd "Tegengif", die je toestaat om een vergiftigde dagelijkse taak te verwijderen in ruil voor goud. Voor een voorafgemaakte vergiftd uitdaging, zoek voor de "You Are Poisoned! +" uitdaging in de herberg of in de Hard Mode gilde. Dagelijkse taken met meer schade Een manier om de straf van gemiste dagelijkse taken te verhogen, is door de moeilijkheidsgraad op moeilijk te zetten. Dit verhoogt wel ook de beloningen, zeker als je in een groep met veel versterkingen speelt. Een andere aanpak is door de moeilijkheidsgraad redelijk te houden en een extra negatieve gewoonte toe te voegen, genaamd "Dagelijkse taak gemist". Deze gewoonte kan op moeilijk worden gezet en je kan er op klikken voor elke dagelijkse taak die je de vorige dag niet gedaan hebt. Dit verhoogt de straf zonder de beloning van afgewerkte dagelijkse taken te verhogen. Dodelijke gewoontes Als er een negatieve gewoonte is die je echt wilt vermijden, zoals toegeven aan een verslaving of laat op blijven, dan kan je de taak als dodelijk classificeren. Dus als je dan toegeeft aan de gewoonte, dan moet je naar Personagewaarden bijstellen gaan en je gezondheid op 0.1 zetten, voor je op de "-" klikt van de gewoonte. Hierdoor daalt je gezondheid naar nul, waardoor je personage sterft. Je kan ook op de negatieve gewoonte blijven klikken tot je sterft; hoewel, door de personagewaarden bijstellen methode zie je de kleur van de taak sneller veranderen terwijl je geleidelijk aan de gewoonte verslaat. Deze methode werkt het beste als, in plaats van het te zien als een straf, je je bedenkt hoe goed het voelt om de verleiding te weerstaan en welke echte-wereld zelfgemaakte beloning je kan krijgen als je geen goud verliest. Bijvoorbeeld, in plaats van enkel te focussen op de negatieve consequenties van laat op te blijven, denk, "als ik nu ga slapen, dan kan ik dit goud gebruiken om morgen een film te zien. Belastingen Als je de tijd die je nodig hebt om alle uitrusting, wapens of huisdieren te verzamelen wilt verlengen, dan kan je een belasting maken. Gebruik een beloning om het goud dat je krijgt te halveren, of maak er een regel van dat, voor je een ei of drankje gebruikt, je eerst een van dezelfde soort moet verkopen. Je kan ook een bedrag betalen voor acties in het spel. Bijvoorbeeld, uitbroeden van een ei kost 10 goud. Een huisdier voederen kost 2 goud. Uitrusten in de herberg kost 10. Een wapen of uitrusting opnieuw kopen kost dubbel. Elk eigenschapspunt kost 10 goud. Gezondheidsdrankje vermenigvuldiger Op hogere niveaus kun je zo veel goud verdienen dat de prijs voor gezondheidsdrankjes veel te goedkoop lijkt. Maak een nieuwe beloning met de naam 'Koop gezondheidsdrankje', met een prijs die verhoogt afhankelijk van je niveau (bv, 10 x niveau) of van hoeveel gezondheidsdrankjes je al gebruikt hebt (bv, aantal keer gekocht^2) en klik ook op die beloning elke keer dat je een gezondheidsdrankje koopt. Aangepaste maximum gezondheid Maak een negatieve gewoonte genaamd "Uitdagingsmodus." Wanneer je een niveau omhoog gaat, klik om deze gewoonte om je gezondheid meteen te verlagen. Hoe vaak je hier op klikt hangt af van hoe moeilijk je het wenst te maken voor jezelf. Een andere manier om je gezondheid meteen te verlagen, is door personagewaarden bijstellen te gebruiken op de instellingen pagina. Verzwakte maximum gezondheid Als het idee hierboven interessant lijkt, maar het concept van sterven te veel is, kan je een minder strafbare methode toepassen. Je kan je totale gezondheid aanpassen, maar in plaats van je maximum gezondheid te verlagen, kan je je minimum gezondheid verlagen. Bijvoorbeeld, je sterft als je gezondheid 0/50 is, maar spelers kunnen doen alsof ze sterven op 10/50. Dit betekent dat wanneer je gezondheid naar 10 of lager zakt, je naar de instellingen pagina moet gaan. Daar kun je personagewaarden bijstellen gebruiken om je niveau met 1 te verlagen, je gezondheid terug naar 50/50 brengen en al je ervaringspunten wissen. Het verschil is met hierboven is de "dood". In dit geval verlies je je ervaringspunten en een niveau, maar je verliest geen goud of een stuk van je uitrustingen. (Als je verkiest om goud te verliezen, kan je je goud ook verlagen.) Overlevingsmodus Wanneer je een niveau omhoog gaat, verlaag je gezondheid naar hoeveel het was voordat je een niveau omhoog ging. Koop geen gezondheidsdrankjes en gebruik geen heler vaardigheden. Zie hoe lang je het volhoudt! Wanneer je een punt bereikt waar je normaal gezien gaat sterven, genees jezelf en geef jezelf een beloning, straf of persoonlijke prestatie afhankelijk van hoe lang je het hebt vol gehouden. Niet aangeraden als je tegen een baas vecht. Niveau omhoog: lagere genezing Vlak voordat je een niveau omhoog gaat, onthoud hoeveel gezondheid je over had. Wanneer je een niveau omhoog gaat, ga naar de personagewaarden bijstellen sectie van de instellingen en zet je gezondheid op de waarde die het had voordat je een niveau omhoog ging. Dit betekent dat je niet bent genezen. Dit maakt gezondheidsdrankjes waardevoller. Dit dient als een goede goudput voor als je te veel goud hebt. Voor een makkelijkere versie van deze uitdaging, kan je je gezondheid met een bepaald percentage genezen. Je kan bijvoorbeeld kiezen om de helft van je verloren gezondheid te genezen als je een niveau omhoog gaat. Stel dat je bijvoorbeeld 10/50 gezondheid over hebt, dan mis je 40 levenspunten. De helft daarvan is 20, dus kan je je gezondheid op 30/50 zetten. Baas taken Taken die minder gewenst zijn om te doen, zijn misschien niet gevaarlijk genoeg. Als de dreiging van de negatieve taak verhoogt, dan zijn sommige spelers misschien wel bereid om ze te doen. Spelers zouden tegen een "mini-baas" taak kunnen vechten. In geval van dagelijkse taken, voeg de dagelijkse taak en een overeenkomstige gewoonte toe. Elke keer dat de dagelijkse taak niet gebeurd, loop je ook schade op van de gewoonte. Als de dagelijkse taak voltooid is, blijf je van de gewoonte af. Mini-baas voorbeeld: De machtige tovenaar Jane Doe probeert te stoppen met roken. Ze voegt een dagelijkse taak toe die zegt "Rook 5 of minder sigaretten vandaag" en voegt ook een negative gewoonte toe genaamd "Meer dan 5 sigaretten gerookt". Op dag 1 rookt ze 6 sigaretten. Ze vinkt de dagelijkse taak niet af en ze moet ook op de "-" klikken. Hierdoor loopt ze meer schade op dan enkel van de dagelijkse taak. Op dag 2 rookt ze 4 sigaretten. Geweldig! Ze vinkt de dagelijkse taak af en klikt niet In geval van gewoontes kan de speler de "-" meerdere keren klikken of meerdere gewoontes toevoegen en elke "-" een keer klikken. Als een dagelijkse taak/gewoonte heel belangrijk is, dan kan de speler er een "baas taak" van maken. In geval dagelijkse taken, als de dagelijkse taak niet voltooid is, dan kan de speler zichzelf straffen door naar de instellingen pagina te gaan en zichzelf een passende straf opleggen met personagewaarden bijstellen. Baas voorbeeld: John Doe slaagt er niet in om zijn huiswerk elke dag te maken. Hij besluit om een dagelijkse baas taak te maken genaamd "Huiswerk of de pixelman krijgt het!". Dag 1, John vergeet om zijn huiswerk te maken en hij gebruikt personagewaarden bijstellen om de helft van zijn goud en 1 niveau te verwijderen, en krijgt ook schade voor het niet afvinken van zijn dagelijkse taak. Dag 2, John maakt zijn huiswerk en hij vinkt simpelweg de dagelijkse taak af. (Om het echt af te maken, kan een speler de baas een angstaanjagende naam geven) Persoonlijke doelen volgen Als je gemotiveerd bent door openbare verantwoordelijkheid, dan kan je je persoonlijke doelen instellen en volgen (voorbeeld ). Dit dient als een informele prestatie bord voor de doelen die je hebt bereikt en als een manier om gefocust te blijven op de doelen die je nog moet voltooien. Je kan je eigen afbeeldingen of icoontjes gebruiken voor doelen die je hebt bereikt. De groene vink is een voorbeeld. Uitdagingen die de moeilijkheidsgraad verhogen Sommige uitdagingen in Habitica zijn ontworpen om het spel moeilijker te maken. De Hard Mode gilde organiseert er verschillende en kan andere nuttige ideëen bevatten in de chat. De onofficiële herberg uitdaging Hardcore challenge : "You Are Poisoned ! +" is uitstekend als je het spel exponentieel moeilijker wilt maken. Het geeft een nieuw gevoel van motivatie en vereist veel productiviteit om in leven te blijven. Zoals bij elke uitdaging, als je niet mee doet voor de edelsteen prijs, dan kan je de uitdaging verlaten en je taken aanpassen om de moeilijkheidsgraad te verhogen of verlagen naar eigen smaak. Het bevat 'taken' zoals vergif, remedies en tegengif. Perfecte dag tokens Motiveer jezelf om meer perfecte dagen te krijgen en minder vaak te sterven! *Elke keer dat je een perfecte dag hebt, krijg je een token (schrijf deze op in de beloningen kolom). *Tokens worden gebruikt om gezondheidsdrankjes te kopen of om vaardigheden te gebruiken. Als je geen tokens hebt kan je deze dingen niet gebruiken. *Elke keer dat je sterft, verhoog je je "Doodsvloek" stapel met 1. *Elk punt in de vloek voorkomt dat je iets mag doen/consumeren dat je leuk vindt (zoals games, snoep). *Als je doodsvloek teller op 4 staat, moet je al je huis- en rijdieren loslaten. *De enige manier om een punt van de vloek af te halen, is door een perfecte dag te behalen. *Als je een punt van de vloek verwijderd, krijg je geen token. De enige manier om tokens te krijgen, is door een perfecte dag te hebben terwijl je niet vervloekt bent. Spelmechanieken aanpassen Permanente dood Wanneer je sterft, verwijder of reset je account. Opstapelen In plaats van goud uit te geven, gebruik het om een score bij te houden. Probeer de hoogst mogelijke score te behalen in een bepaalde tijd of voor je een bepaald niveau behaalt. Je kan zelf beloningen maken om GP af te trekken voor negatieve gewoontes. Dit kan een vervanging zijn voor het verliezen van gezondheid, als je de dood mechaniek van het spel hebt gewijzigd of verwijderd. Meester series Een uitbreiding van de serie mechaniek. Maak een dagelijkse taak genaamd "Meester serie". Aan het einde van de dag vink je het af als alle andere dagelijkse taken en gewoontes groen of blauw zijn (afhankelijk van hoe moeilijk je het wil maken). Variaties hiervan zijn "Alle dagelijkse taken hebben een serie van 3 of groter", "Alle gewoontes en dagelijkse taken zijn groen (of blauw) en hebben een serie van 3 of hoger", en "Alle gewoontes/dagelijkse taken zijn groen/blauw, series van 3 of hoger en niets meer op de to-do lijst". Een makkelijkere versie is een dagelijkse taak maken genaamd "Vastberaden", die je mag afvinken wanneer je alle andere dagelijkse taken hebt afgevinkt. Voor meer motivatie kan je een to-do maken genaamd "Vastberaden '", met de moeilijkheidsgraad op moeilijk. Je mag deze afvinken als de serie van de dagelijkse taak "Vastberaden" hetzelfde is als getal in je to-do. Je kan dit getal zelf kiezen. Nadat je de to-do hebt voltooid, kan je een nieuwe maken en voor een hogere serie vereiste gaan. Willekeurige dagelijkse taken De speler stel verschillende waarden in voor de "Iedere X dagen" herhaling. Dit voegt willekeurigheid toe aan dagelijkse taken omdat ze niet weten wat er iedere dag van hen verwacht zal worden. Je wilt dit niet doen voor belangrijke dagelijkse taken, maar als de speler het spel uitdagender wil maken door middel van extra taken op willekeurige dagen, dan kan het verrassingselement motiveren. Op kans gebaseerde uitkomsten bij voltooien van taken Als je houdt van RPG's die RNG (Random Number Generation) gebruiken die je een kans bieden om een aanval te ontwijken, dan kan je deze ervaring namaken in Habitica. Neem een dobbelsteen of gebruik random.org. Bepaal dan welk nummer welke actie omschrijft. Wanneer je een taak voltooid, gooi de dobbelsteen om het resultaat te bepalen. Je kan dit gebruiken om jezelf extra te belonen voor het voltooien van een positieve taak of om negatieve gewoontes en gemiste dagelijkse taken extra te bestraffen en kans te bieden om deze te "ontwijken". Er is een "Op kans gebaseerde taak compleet/gefaald uitkomsten" uitdaging in de "�� Library of Tasks and Challenges" gilde, waar je taken makkelijk kan kopieëren voor je eigen lijsten. Vergeet me niet - Achterstallige to-do's afwerken Zorg dat deze enge taken afgewerkt raken! Des te langer je to-do's negeert, des te meer je betaalt wordt. Deze methode richt zich op prioriteit en levering. #Maak een nieuwe to-do, zoals "dagboek", met een checklijst. Maak een checklijst item aan voor elke bestaande to-do. Verwijder elke to-do wanneer het is toegevoegd een de dagboek to-do. Nu zou je slechts een to-do hebben. #Stel een "maximum bezig" limiet in, zoals 5. Je mag dus niet aan meer dan 5 to-do's werken in dit geval. #Kies dat nummer voor checklijst items van je dagboek to-do, gerangschikt op jouw persoonlijke prioriteit, en maak to-do's aan voor elk geselecteerde item. Verwijder dan die items van de checklijst. #Er mogen geen to-do's toegevoegd worden totdat ALLE niet-dagboek to-do's voltooid zijn. #Wanneer alle niet-dagboek to-do's voltooid zijn, begin je een nieuwe cyclus. Herhaal stap 3 en 4. '''Tip: Als een checklijst item van het dagboek voltooid is, vink het af. Als je dan al je niet-dagboek to-do's voltooid, voeg dan een nieuwe to-do toe voor dat voltooide checklijst item, vink het meteen af en verwijder het item van je dagboek. Dit kan je doen wanneer een taak van je dagboek dringend afgewerkt moet worden. Tip: Maak een beloning voor het voltooien van 1, 3, 5, en 10 cyclussen van je dagboek om je gemotiveerd te houden. Bingo Bingo is een spel waar je alle van een soort huis- of rijdieren vindt of uitbroedt, of alle huis- of rijdieren van een bepaalde kleur. Je kan je eigen persoonlijke prestaties volgen (voorbeeld) als je gemotiveerd raakt van openbare verantwoordelijkheid. Huis- en rijdieren Je kan alle tien van een soort huisdieren uitbroeden. Bijvoorbeeld, "draak bingo" is wanneer je een draak in elke kleur uitbroedt. Doe dit voor alle 90 eerste generatie huisdieren (huisdieren die uit eieren komen die je kan vinden van taken, dus niet-queeste en niet-zeldzame eieren) om de beest meester prestatie te verdienen. Je kan dit ook voltooien voor alle rijdieren (alle 90 eerste generatie rijdieren opvoeden levert je de rijdier meester prestatie op) en queeste huis- en rijdieren. Queeste huisdieren Je kan ook bingo spelen met queeste huis- en rijdieren. Bijvoorbeeld, "egel bingo" is voor het uitbroeden van elke kleur van de egel huisdieren, "eenhoorn rijdier bingo" voor het verzamelen van elke kleur van eenhoorn rijdieren, en "griffioen triad" voor het verzamelen van elke kleur van de griffioen, zowel als huis- en rijdier. Queete huisdier bingo kan behaald worden door edelstenen te gebruiken om eieren te kopen, de relevante queeste meerdere keren te voltooien, of een combinatie van beide strategieën. Kleuren Je kan ook alle negen huisdieren van de eerste generatie van een kleur uitbroeden. Zo heb je bijvoorbeeld "schaduw bingo" voor het uitbroeden van alle schaduw huisdieren. Alweer, je kan dit ook voltooien voor rijdieren en queeste huis- en rijdieren. Huisdieren opnieuw uitbroeden Je kan enkel soort huisdier slechts tweemaal uitbroeden. Een kan opgroeien tot een rijdier, waarna je een tweede kan uitbroeden. Het tweede huisdier zal niet kunnen groeien. "Triad Bingo" (voorbeeld, "Draak Triad Bingo") is wanneer je alle soorten of kleuren van een huisdier bezit, grootgebracht tot rijdier en opnieuw alle huisdieren uitbroedt. Als je dit voor alle 90 eerste generatie dieren doet, krijg je de triad bingo prestatie. Door de sleutel van de stallen te gebruiken, kan je de beestmeester, rijdiermeester en triad bingo prestatie opstapelen. Zie ook *De Hide Reward Items extensie verbergt gezondheidsdrankjes, wat je dus kan helpen met alle zelfopgelegde uitdagingen die het gebruik van gezondheidsdrankjes verbiedt. en:Self-Imposed Challenges